Food of Passion: 25 Drabbles
by Treta Aysel
Summary: 25 drabbles centered around Minako and Rei. All involving food and romance one way or another.
1. Ice Cream

**Foods of Passion: 25 Drabbles**

**Theme: Ice Cream**

**223 Words**

**Rei's P.O.V**

I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for her. It was her idea to meet me here, why did I have to wait for her. When I saw her running up to me I stopped tapping my foot immediately. "Rei, sorry I late." I heard her apologize.

As mad as I was I knew I couldn't stay mad at her for long. I smiled at her as I put my arm around her shoulders. "It's alright Minako." I tell her as we walked over to the ice cream vendor. "That's just one of the things I love about you."

I saw her blush as I ordered her favorite ice cream. When I got the ice cream I walked back over to her. "Thanks Rei." She said as she tried to take it from me, but I held it out of her reach.

"Ah ah." I tell her as I held it out of her reach.

Minako turned bright red. She knew what I wanted from her before I gave her, her ice cream. She leaned in and brushed her lips against mine. When she pulled away I handed her the ice cream. "Thanks Rei." I heard her mumble as we began to walk through the park.

I smiled to myself as I put my arm around her shoulders. My day was now perfect.


	2. Strawberries

Foods of Passion: 25 Drabbles 

**Theme: Strawberries**

**173 Words**

Minako walked into her house after school. "Mom, I'm home." She called as she entered the kitchen.

She opened the fridge to grab an afternoon sank She spotted a bowl of bright red strawberries. She took the bowl out and sat down at the table. She grabbed a strawberry out of the bowl and raised it to her lips. Before she bit into it she noticed the redness of it. _'Red, like Rei's lips.'_ She thought to herself as bit into it.

When she tasted the sweetness she closed her eyes. "Mmm." Mina muttered. _'Tastes like Rei.' _Minako then felt her cheeks turn red.

She finished eating the strawberry when her mother came into the room. "Are you alright? You looked flushed." Mrs. Aino asked.

"Nothing." Minako answered as she the bowl and headed up to her room. _'Well, since I'm not going to see Rei for a while I better make these last.'_ Minako thought as she began to slowly eat the strawberries while thinking about the person she loved most in the world.


	3. Cinnamon

Foods of Passion: 25 Drabbles 

**Theme: Cinnamon **

**230 Words**

"All done." Minako said to herself as she filled a basket with cookies. She then took a red ribbon and tied a bow onto it. "Bye Mom, I'm going out for a while." She called as she left the house.

Minako ran to the temple with the basket in hand. "Rei, Rei!" She called looking around for the priestess.

Rei looked up from her sweeping and over at Minako. "What?" She asked.

"I baked you some cookies." Minako told her as she held out the basket.

Rei looked at the basket before taking it. "Thanks Minako." Rei said as she smiled and took one out. She tried to bit into it but it but it just hurt her teeth. "Minako, it's hard as a rock."

Minako gasped. "Oh Rei, I'm sorry." She apologized as she began to cry. "I just wanted to make you something nice."

Rei just smiled gently. "It's alright." She told Minako as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, giving her a hug. As Rei held Minako close she felt the scent of Minako's hair tickle her nose. "You smell good." Rei whispered. Minako blushed. "Cinnamon. I love the smell of cinnamon."

"Maybe I'll bake more cinnamon cookies then." Minako whispered as she let Rei hold her. The basket of cookies was at there feet unnoticed as the two held each other, enjoying the smell of cinnamon.


	4. Watermelon

Foods of Passion: 25 Drabbles 

**Theme: Watermelon**

**107 Words**

Rei set down her broom and sat on the steeps. It was really warm out. "Rei, I brought you some watermelon." Rei's grandfather told her.

"Thanks." Rei said as she took the plate from her grandfather.

She picked a piece of melon in her slender fingers, studying it. The pink of the fruit. _'Like Minako's lips.'_ Rei thought as she absently put the fruit in her mouth. When she tasted the sweetness she closed her eyes. _'Minako's lip gloss.' _

Rei opened her eyes and looked around to see if anyone was coming. She didn't want anyone to interrupt her time to think about Minako while she ate a watermelon.


	5. Gummy Bears

**Foods of Passion: 25 Drabbles**

**Theme: Gummy Bears**

**164 Words**

Minako and Rei sat on the steps of the shrine. In the distance the sun was just being to set. They had been sitting in silence for a while, neither of them wanting to say anything first. Minako then cleared her throat. "Rei," She started. "What's your favorite candy?"

Rei looked at Minako and blinked. "I don't know." The priestess told her. "I guess it has to be Gummy Bears."

"Really? Why?"

"Why do you want to know my favorite candy all of the sudden?" Rei asked Minako as she raised an eyebrow.

"Please just answer the question."

Rei sighed. "All right. I like them because they remind me of you." Minako looked at Rei confuted. Rei giggled softly. "They remind me of you because they're sweet and when I eat them I think of you."

Minako blushed as she felt Rei pull her closer. She looked at Rei and thought about all the foods that made her think of Rei and blushed even more.


	6. Cookie Dough

Foods of Passion: 25 Drabbles 

**Theme: Cookie Dough**

**138 Words**

She was crying. Which was strange. I've never seen her crying before. "Rei." I whisper as I approach her. I didn't know what to do. She wasn't answering me so I sat down besides her. I wasn't ever sure if she knew I was there. "Have you eaten any cookie dough?" I ask after a long silence.

She raises her head and looks at me confused. "What?" She asks.

"Cookie dough." I repeat. "You were crying. I always eat cookie dough when I cry."

Rei looks at me and shakes her head. "Sometimes I don't know about you, Minako." She tells me. "But I feel better already now that your hear. I think you should maybe rethink your cookie dough theory."

I feel my cheeks turn red. Maybe she was right. Maybe I did need to rethink my theory.


	7. Chocolate Syrup

Foods of Passion: 25 Drabbles 

**Theme: Chocolate Syrup**

**204 Words**

Minako and Rei stood in Minako's kitchen. Her parents had gone out for a while. They were going to eat some ice cream and watch a movie. Minako went into the fridge and brought out some chocolate syrup. "I found some." Minako told Rei as she began to walk over to her girlfriend.

She took a step and slipped. "AHH!" She yelled as she fell. As she was falling she squeezed the bottle of chocolate syrup everywhere.

"Are you alright?" Rei asked Minako as she helped her up.

"I think so." Mina told Rei as she stood up.

They turned around and looked at the mess made. The ceiling was even covered in chocolate syrup. "We should start cleaning up." Minako said as she grabbed a washcloth.

Rei watched Minako start to clean up. She grabbed a rag and started to help. After the kitchen was cleaned up Minako went into the bathroom to see if she was a mess. "I'm a total mess!" She exclaimed. Her face and hair was covered in chocolate syrup.

Rei walked into the bathroom and smiled. "I help you." Rei told Minako as she began kissing her face. That was how their afternoon was spent instead of watching movies.


	8. Orange Juice

Foods of Passion: 25 Drabbles 

**Theme: Orange Juice**

**194 Words**

Rei walked up to Minako's house and knocked on the door. When Mrs. Aino answered the door she didn't look surprised to see Rei. "Minako's sick." She told Rei.

"I know." Rei told Mrs. Aino as she bowed respectfully. "I brought some orange juice that has a secret ingredient in it sure to cure anyone of anything."

Mrs. Aino then smiled at Rei. "She's upstairs."

Rei went inside the house and walked upstairs. She knocked once on the door before entering. "Hey Minako." Rei greeted. "How you feeling?"

"Like crap." Came a mumbled answer from the bed.

"Don't worry." Rei told the blonde. "I've got something that'll make you fell better in no time."

Rei grabbed a glass that Minako had on her nightstand. She filled it up with the orange juice she had. "Here."

Minako took the glass from Rei. She looked at the juice for a moment before drinking it. When she was done she was sitting up straight. "Wow, what is in there?" Minako asked.

"Oh, nothing." Rei told Minako as she put her orange juice in the bag. She then sat on the bag so her secret ingredient wouldn't fall out.


	9. Wine

Foods of Passion: 25 Drabbles 

**Theme: Wine**

**167 Words**

Rei set two cups onto the table. The table was now set. She then looked around for Minako. Minako had left an hour ago to go buy some sparkling cider, but she wasn't back yet. Rei sighed as she sat down by herself. She hoped nothing happened to Minako.

Another half hour went by and Rei was really beginning to worry. She grabbed the phone and was about to call Minako's cell phone when the door opened. Rei turned around and saw Minako standing there. "Are you alright?" Rei asked as she set down the phone.

"I'm fine." Minako told Rei. "It just took me a while to get the cider."

Rei took the bag from Minako, opened the cider and pored the cider into the cups. She gasped when she saw what it was. "Minako, this isn't cider." She told the girl. "It's wine."

"Oops." Minako said.

Rei just smiled and shook her head. That was Minako for you and another reason why she loved Minako so much.


	10. Mustard

Foods of Passion: 25 Drabbles 

**Theme: Mustard**

**175 Words**

Minako grabbed the bottle of mustard. She tried to get some on her hotdog. When she got nothing she shook the bottle faster and squeezed it harder. When she finally got some out it went everywhere but the hotdog. "Minako!" She heard four voices yell. She looked up and saw her friends all covered with mustard.

"Sorry guys." She apologized.

Usagi looked from Minako to Rei. Rei looked pissed. She then turned to Makoto and Ami. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Ami and Makoto just nodded as they followed Usagi. Minako just looked at Rei and stood up. She looked at the hotdog and back at Rei who was covered in mustard. She walked over to Rei and then whipped the mustard off her face with hotdog. "What are you doing?!" Rei yelled.

"Just trying to get my mustard." She told Rei as she sat down and started to eat her hotdog.

Rei then smiled at Minako as she watched her eat the hotdog. She knew she could never stay mad at her for long.


	11. Coffee

Foods of Passion: 25 Drabbles 

**Theme: Coffee**

**128 Words**

"Rei! Rei! Rei!" Minako yelled as she jumped up and down.

Rei set down her broom and turned her attention to Minako. "What?"

"Guess what I tried for the first time today." Minako told Rei, still bouncing.

"I'm pretty sure I don't want to know."

"I had coffee!!" She exclaimed. "It's good you should have some."

"How much did you have?"

"Six cups." Minako told Rei.

"Six cups!" Rei exclaimed as she hit Minako in the head with her broom. "Minako, you baka."

Minako just smiled happily at Rei as she walked over to her. She then put her arms around Rei and kissed her passionately. Rei took a step back and looked at Minako. Minako had never kissed her like that. Maybe coffee for Minako wasn't a bad thing.


	12. Lime

Foods of Passion: 25 Drabbles 

**Theme: Lime**

**176 Words**

Rei sliced through the lime in front of her. It was tough but she made it work. She needed the juice for dinner. Minako stood back watching. She was curios to see hoe Rei cooked her food. She watched as Rei squirted the juice. "Ah!"

Rei looked up from what she was doing. "Are you alright?" Rei asked as she set down the knife.

"There's juice in my eye." She told Rei.

Rei picked up a cloth and tried to rub the juice out of Minako's eye. "Oww." Minako said.

"I'm sorry." Rei told Minako as she sent the cloth down.

She cupped Minako's face and stared at her in the eyes. Minako closed her eyes when she thought Rei was going to kiss her. Rei leaned in and kissed her on the eyelid of the eye that got the juice in it. When she pulled back she looked at Minako and smiled. "All better." She told the blonde in front of her.

Minako smiled. Her eye did feel a lot better. Thanks to Rei's touch she guessed.


	13. Hot Dogs

Foods of Passion: 25 Drabbles 

**Theme: Hot Dogs**

149 Words 

Minako and Rei sat watching the baseball game. Rei didn't really want to watch but Minako asked her to because she didn't want to sit alone watching her cousin play. Rei sighed as they watched Minako's cousin round the bases. "Minako, I love you and all, but this is really boring." Rei told the blonde. "I'm going to get a hotdog."

"Get me one too." Minako told Rei as she walked away.

A few minutes later Rei came back with a hotdog. "Where's mine?" Minako asked as Rei sat down.

"Right here. We're sharing one."

"Oh, okay." Minako said as she took the hotdog from Rei.

After she had a bite of the hotdog she handed it to Rei. Both girls then sighed. It wasn't exactly the most romantic date, but they ignored the fact. The two girls were in their own little world for the rest of the game.


	14. Honey

Foods of Passion: 25 Drabbles 

**Theme: Honey**

178 Words 

Rei looked around her room. She was pleased with the way her room looked. She had dimmed the lights and set out candles. Two plates and cups were on the table. Everything was perfect. All she had to do was wait for Minako. They were going to have a nice romantic dinner.

As she looked around the room she noticed something was wrong. Why was there a jar of honey on the table? She was about to get rid of it when Minako opened the door and walked into the room. "Hey, Rei." Minako greeted as she walked into the room. She glanced over to the table where everything was and noticed the jar of honey. "Wow, Rei, I can guess what's on your mind."

Rei looked at the honey and blushed. "That's not supposed to be there." She told Rei as she walked over to the table and put the jar somewhere else.

Minako just smiled and winked at Rei. She knew Rei would never set something like that out. It was just fun to play with her mind.


	15. Grape

Foods of Passion: 25 Drabbles 

**Theme: Grape**

112 Words 

It was small. Minako just started at the object in her hand. It was making her think. In the distance she didn't notice Rei coming towards her. "Hey Minako." Rei called to the blonde. When Minako didn't do anything Rei sat next to her. "Uh, Minako."

"Huh?" Minako said as she stopped staring at the object in her hand. "Oh, hi, Rei."

"Why were you staring at a grape?" Rei asked.

"I was thinking. How could something so small make wine?"

Rei started at Minako for a moment before a smile crept on her lips. Minako could be strange sometimes, but that's what made her so unique. That's why she loved her.


	16. Cake Batter

Foods of Passion: 25 Drabbles 

**Theme: Cake Batter**

213 Words 

Ami, Makoto, and Usagi sat outside of the temple. Rei had called them over, but they didn't know why. She said that it was important so they came. A few moments later the door opened and Rei came out. "Oh good, you guys are here." She said.

"Could you please tell why we're here?" Ami asked.

Rei nodded. "Yeah, well, Minako's birthday is tomorrow and I want to make her the best birthday cake in the world. I need you guys' help for that." She told the girls.

Usagi sighed as she stood up. "Let me guess, you want me and Ami to get ingredients and you want Mako-chan to help you make the cake batter. You know, that sounds like a good plan, too bad I already tried it for Mamo-chan's birthday." Usagi told her friend.

The three girls then started to leave. Before they left Makoto looked at Rei. "Try making your own cake batter, if it doesn't taste good at least Minako will know it came from the heart. That's what we told Usagi." Makoto told the priestess.

Rei blinked as she watched them leave. She then smiled. Makoto was right. She had to make it herself, it would mean more.


	17. Banana

Foods of Passion: 25 Drabbles 

**Theme: Banana **

160 Words 

Minako watched Rei make a sundae. She wanted to help but Rei wouldn't let her. So she sat watching. She saw a banana and smiled. While Rei was making a sundae she could have some fun with it. Minako then started to peel the banana. When she reached the end she squeezed the bottom a little too hard. The banana flew up in the air and landed in the sundaes.

When Rei turned around Minako hid the peel behind her. Rei just smirked at her. "You know I never thought of using a banana. It looks more complete. Thanks." Rei told her as she kissed her on the check.

Minako blushed as she lifted her hand to the spot where Rei had kissed her. She then looked at the sundae. Rei was right it did look more complete. She smiled, happy to have her own contribution to sundae one way or another.


	18. Tea

Foods of Passion: 25 Drabbles 

**Theme: Tea**

268 Words 

Minako walked up the steps of the shrine. She and Rei were supposed to go to the movies that afternoon. As she walked up the stairs she noticed a sign. "Tea?" She mumbled as she ascended the stairs.

Once up top she saw Rei and a bunch of teacups. "Rei, what's going on?" Minako asked.

Rei looked up from what she was doing and over at Minako. "Minako?" Rei asked. "What are you doing here?"

Minako stood there for a few moments. Didn't Rei remember their date? It wasn't like Rei to forget those things. "We have a date. We're going to the movies."

Rei gasped. She had forgotten. That wasn't like her. "I'm so sorry Minako. I forgot. Grandpa wants us to start doing tea ceremonies." Rei explained to the blonde in front of her.

"Oh. Well, can I help?" Minako asked as she picked up a teacup.

She then began to mimic something she saw once before. Rei stood there watching with wide eyes. She hoped Minako didn't drop the cup. At one point, it looked like she was about to drop it. Surprisingly she caught it. Rei then began clapping. "That was great Minako." Rei told the blonde. "But I think Grandpa is over the whole tea ceremony thing."

Minako blinked. "What makes you say that?" She asked.

Rei smirked as she pointed to her grandfather. He was walking over to the trash mumbling something about stupid tea ceremonies. He then threw the tea away. Both girls then turned to each other and started laughing. Though they were wondering what was in store next for the shrine.


	19. Salad Dressing

Foods of Passion: 25 Drabbles 

**Theme: Salad Dressing**

180 Words 

Rei placed the bowl of salad on the table. She picked up her fork to start eating when she noticed something was missing. "Oh, right. Salad dressing." She mumbled to herself.

She walked over to the fridge and grabbed the dressing. When she was seated she unscrewed the cap and placed it next to the plate. When she tried to squeeze the dressing out all the came was air. Frowning Rei tried again to get the dressing to come out. Nothing. She then started shaking it and squeezed it very tight. "AH!" Minako's voice came a few moments later.

Rei looked up and saw Minako's shirt was covered in dressing. She couldn't help but laugh. "Well, it looks like I'll have to wash your shirt." Rei told the bubbly blonde. "Why don't you take it off and give it to me and I'll wash it."

Minako began blushing when Rei told her to take off her shirt. "A…alright." She told Rei as she took it off for it to be washed.


	20. Rice

Foods of Passion: 25 Drabbles 

**Theme: Rice**

161 Words 

Minako started at the plate. Rei looked at her with a raised eyebrow. For the past hour Minako had been staring at a plate of rice. "Are you going to eat it or stare at it all day?" Rei asked after a while.

Minako looked up from the plate of rice and over at Rei. "I'm going to eat it." She told Rei as she got a fork. "I'm just trying to remember how to use this thing."

Rei chuckled as she watched Minako try to use a fork. She was supposed to visit friends in England and needed to practice using a fork. As she tried the rice would just fall back onto the plate. Determined she tried again. This time a wad of rice went flying and hit Rei in the face.

Rei frowned as she wiped the rice off her face with a towel. "Okay, I think practice is over." Rei told Minako as she took the fork from her.


	21. Bubble Gum

Foods of Passion: 25 Drabbles 

**Theme: Bubble Gum**

189 Words 

Rei and Minako were sitting in her room studying. Minako unwrapped a piece of gum and placed it in her mouth. Rei looked up from her book and watched Minako chew the gum. Rei sighed as she watched Minako's jaw move up and down with the gum in her mouth. Oh, she wished that she could be that piece of gum.

Rei shook her head as she looked down at her book. No, she didn't want to think about that when she had to study. As she tried to figure out some geometry problems she heard the sound of air. She looked up and saw Minako blowing a bubble. When Minako popped the bubble and began chewing it again, Rei slammed her book shut.

Minako looked up from hers and saw Rei walking over to her. "Rei, what's wrong?" Minako asked when Rei sat next to her.

Rei said nothing as she cupped Minako's face in her hands. Leaning in she pressed her lips hard against Minako's in a passionate kiss. Minako blinked before closing her eyes. When they parted Minako blushed. "I guess I should chew gum more often."


	22. Apple

Foods of Passion: 25 Drabbles 

**Theme: Apples**

169 Words 

Rei and Minako were walking through the park. They were walking home from a meeting with the Senshi. Even though it was the long way around Minako wanted to walk through the park. Rei had no objections.

As they walked they came across rotten apples on the ground. Minako ran ahead of Rei and over to the apples. She smiled as she began stepping on them and squashing them. Rei watched for a few minutes from afar before approaching Minako. "Minako, what are you doing?" The priestess asked.

The blonde turned around to face Rei and smiled. "Apple squashing."

"What?"

"You asked what I was doing and I told you. I'm apple squashing. Why don't you try it? It's fun."

Rei bit her lower lip as she walked over to an apple. She placed her foot on the apple and put all her weight on it. When it squashed suddenly she jumped back. "Oh, my." She muttered. "That is fun." Minako smiled as Rei began to squash the apples with her.


	23. Frosting

Foods of Passion: 25 Drabbles 

**Theme: Frosting**

231 Words 

The two of them were at Minako's house. It was nearing Christmas and they were baking cookies for all of their friends. Rei walked over to the cookies she had token out of the oven earlier. They were ready to be decorated. "Minako, can you hand me that frosting by you?" Rei asked the blonde.

Minako nodded. Not looking up from what she was doing she picked up the frosting. She squeezed it a little too hard as she was holding it out for Rei. "AH!" The priestess screamed.

Minako dropped the cookie cutter and turned around to see what was wrong. "What happened?" She asked.

When she saw Rei's face covered in frosting she giggled. "I'm sorry Rei." She apologized between giggles. "Please don't be mad."

"Mad? How can I not be mad?" Rei yelled. "I have frosting on my face. Do you know how long this will take to clean off?"

Minako frowned and sighed. She stood there for a moment sulking before smiling. "I can help you there." She told Rei.

Rei blinked, as Minako got closer to her. Minako then leaned in close. At first Rei thought Minako was going to kiss her. So, she was surprised when Minako began to lick her face. Rei secretly hoped that there was a lot of frosting on her face. She didn't want Minako to find out how bad she was blushing.


	24. Butter

Foods of Passion: 25 Drabbles 

**Theme: Butter**

216 Words 

Minako sat in her room trying on a ring as Rei sat on the bed reading a magazine. Minako had gotten the ring from her mother and wanted to make sure it fit. She slid the ring onto her ring finger and smiled. It seemed to fit rather well. When she went to take it off she couldn't. "Hey!" She yelled as she tried to take the ring off.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked as she sat up.

"This ring is stuck on my finger." Minako told Rei.

Rei got off the bed and walked over to Minako. "Maybe you're not pulling hard enough." Rei told the blonde as she tried to pull it off.

"Oww! Rei, that hurts." Minako cried as Rei pulled hard on the ring.

"Hmm." Rei thought as she tried to figure out a way to get the ring off. "Oh, I know. We'll use butter."

The two of them went downstairs to the kitchen. Rei opened the fridge and got the butter out. She took some and rubbed it on Minako's finger. Then Rei slid the ring off. "It's off." Minako stated. "Thanks Rei."

"Your…" But Minako pressing her lips against hers cut off Rei. When they parted Rei blinked. "…Welcome." She finished.

Minako just giggled as she watched Rei turn red.


	25. Grilled Cheese Sandwich

**Foods of Passion: 25 Drabbles**

**Theme: Grilled Cheese Sandwich**

**145 Words**

Minako and Rei sat in a café. Rei had taken Minako out for dinner. Once there order came Minako began to chomp happily away at her grilled cheese sandwich. Rei shook her head. She had wanted to take Minako out for a nice dinner, but couldn't help but chuckled as she watched Minako eat the grilled cheese sandwich.

As she watched Minako eat it she memorized how Minako ate. The way her jaw moved as she chewed her food and the way she took small bits when she was ready for more. Yes, even while eating she was perfect.

As Minako went to take another bite she noticed Rei looking at her. Minako blushed as she placed the sandwich back onto her plate. "I'm sorry if I'm such a messy eater." Minako apologized.

Rei smiled gently. "It's alright." She told the blonde. "You're perfect."

**AN: My drabble series of Minako and Rei is complete. Thanks to everyone who took the time to review.**

**Princess Cornelia**


End file.
